


Whips and chains excite me

by Micuko



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Dry Humping, Flogging, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Zhao Zi is an obsessive thinker when stressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micuko/pseuds/Micuko
Summary: Zhao Zi is stressed. Dominant!Jack helps. BDSM themed.
Relationships: Jack | Fang Liang Dian/Zhao Li An | Zhao Zi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 157





	Whips and chains excite me

Zhao Zi was almost trembling when he entered the establishment. He needed a fix. The bottled-up emotions, the stress, the expectations at work, the obsessive thoughts, it was all going to make him explode. There was only one thing he could do when he reached this point.

"I have an appointment," he said to the girl standing in front of the door leading to the night club. She was tall, taller than Zhao Zi himself, and she was covered in tattoos. A tightly-laced corset made her waist look tiny, almost unnaturally so. She must be fairly new because he had seen her only once or twice.

"Only Jack and Crystal are working tonight and Crystal is with a client. I'm guessing you’re Jack's appointment?"

"Yes, Jack," Zhao Zi confirmed and took out some cash from his pocket, thrusting it towards her impatiently. He didn't want to be rude, but he needed to see Jack. Almost two weeks had passed since the last time he had seen him. It felt like longer.

"Okay," Corset girl took the money, counted it and nodded. "I've seen you around so I’m sure you know the rules, but I need to say them anyway. You're forbidden to touch the personnel, you can stop the session at any moment by using your safeword, your Dom can and will stop the session if he suspects you might be intoxicated, or if—"

"I know," Zhao Zi interrupted her. She didn't look taken aback by the interruption but he still winced. Try as he might, he still ended up sounding curt. He just needed Jack, couldn't she tell? As usual, he had tried to stifle his emotions for too long and now he felt like he might start crying at the slightest inconvenience, like he was coming apart by the seams and the only thing that could hold him together was Jack. 

"Sorry. I'm sorry. I'm of clear mind. I just— I need to see him, please? I know the rules, can you let me..." Zhao Zi gestured towards the closed door. He tried to smile, he had been told his happy smiles made it impossible to be angry at him and to tell him no, though he doubted that right then it worked as well as it usually did. "And I'm sure you're tired of repeating the same rules every time, eh?"

She shrugged a shoulder, her lips curling in a slight smile. "You know what, you got that right, cutie. Okay, I'm letting you pass. He’s in the red room. You've got an hour and a half. "

"Thank you," he breathed out, giving her a grateful smile as he went.

The club consisted of 3 floors: the first one was the main attraction; the second floor was reserved for the VIP guests where Zhao Zi had never been. And the underground held the private rooms — that was Zhao Zi's sole focus.

It was full as usual, all manner of people packed on the dance floor or grouped up around the bar, colourful drinks in their hands. They were dressed well: tight, dark and revealing clothing. Zhao Zi looked very out of place in his flannel shirt and blue jeans, but he wasn't here for this. He was here for Jack.

Not paying any attention to the loud music, the people, or the smell of alcohol and sweat, he took the narrow dimly-lit staircase leading to the floor below.

Zhao Zi's heart was beating in time with each hurried step, his chest tight. He halted in front of the room numbered 3. On the door, under the number 3 "SAFE, SANE & CONSENSUAL" was engraved in big letters — like a reminder or a warning. Zhao Zi stared at the little golden number and the words and felt like he could finally breathe normally again. He knocked.

"Come in."

The familiar voice washed over him. When he stepped into the room it was just as he remembered it. The walls were painted white but the left one had the whole of it mounted with floating shelves, two meters high from the floor up, all of them red in colour. It made a pretty contrast, red on white. Arrayed on the shelves were every model of sex toy imaginable — impact toys, clothespins, dildos, anal plugs, and other such, so many and in many sizes and colours. Zhao Zi could waste a whole day counting them. There were enormous red curtains framing the shelves; as if one could simply pull them closed and conceal the evidence of how kinky the room was. During his first time in there the drapes had been drawn shut and Zhao Zi remembered the dramatic way Jack had pulled them aside to reveal the toy collection. Zhao Zi must have looked spooked at the sight, because Jack had laughed and assured him he could decide if and when he wanted to use them.

There was a king size bed pressed to the opposite wall, the satin covers red as blood. Zhao Zi remembered lying on them as Jack dripped hot colourful wax on his skin, making him into a living piece of art. Jack had slowly and carefully drawn a bouquet of flowers. Next to the bed was an inconspicuous table. And on top of it was a not so inconspicuous metal cage — big enough to fit a grown person.

Jack was standing next to the main attraction and the reason for the name of the room. The most gorgeous thing there — with the exception of Jack himself — was the Saint Andrew's cross. It was placed in the center, made out of sturdy wood but covered in red leather, terrifying and beautiful. Zhao Zi loved being strapped to it, secure and firm.

Jack looked strikingly handsome next to it, with his red-dyed hair as if to fit the aesthetic, shirtless to show off the art that his body was, black pants covered in chains that hugged muscular thick thighs. He looked like a wet dream had come out into reality. His body, well-defined and strong, left Zhao Zi breathless. Every. Damn. Time. The best was the smile on his face, so familiar and so welcoming.

"Jack," Zhao Zi breathed out. He had missed him but he wouldn't say it. That's not how this worked. Zhao Zi paid to be in his presence, he was nothing but a client even if sometimes it felt more intimate than that.

"Zhao Zi, baby, you look stressed. Come here."

Jack's voice was firm, and it prompted Zhao Zi into action. When Jack called, Zhao Zi obeyed, it was automatic. He would never disobey his Dom on purpose. Jack reached for him when he was close enough to touch, pulled him close for a hug and Zhao Zi dove into it gratefully.

"You are stiff as a brick, baby boy. I'll take good care of you, yeah? Just tell me what you need tonight." Jack's voice in Zhao Zi's ear was soothing, smooth and calm like an undisturbed lake.

"My mind," Zhao Zi nuzzled his face into Jack's neck, breathing in the familiar scent of musk and leather. Technically, he wasn't supposed to touch Jack, but Jack had quickly clarified during their first meeting that it applied only for sexual stuff. Jack could and did use sexual toys on his clients, but there was no mutual sexual gratification. "I'm so overworked lately and my mind won't shut off." Zhao Zi complained. "Thoughts keep on swirling around my brain. Please, please make them stop. Make me stop thinking." He knew he sounded small and pathetic as he pressed into Jack as close as he could, like a touch-starved animal. But his Dom would never laugh at him, of that Zhao Zi was sure.

"Oh, sweetheart. I'll make the thoughts go away," Jack promised, pressing a kiss into Zhao Zi's temple. He held Zhao Zi tightly until Zhao Zi stopped trying to burrow into him quite so ferociously. "I'll need you to listen to me carefully and do what I say. Listen to my voice, are you listening?” Zhao Zi nodded. “Good. This is what will happen. Tonight, you exist only to follow my orders. There is no Zhao Zi, the policeman. There is only Zhao Zi, who belongs to me, and exists to please me. There is no need for you to think about anything, leave the thinking to me. We’ll start slow and nice, see if it's enough to calm you down. You'll tell me if anything doesn't feel right, if you need to stop. That sounds okay?

"Yes, sir."

"Lovely. Now I need you to go to the bed and remove your clothes. Fold them neatly and put them at the end of it. Then come back and stand in front of the cross."

"Yes, sir."

It was easy when Jack was telling him what to do, when he made all the decisions on his behalf. Zhao Zi only had to follow them. Jack said he would take care of him and Zhao Zi trusted him. Trust. It had taken him a very short time to understand that Jack was indeed there to take care of Zhao Zi's peculiar needs, that Jack wasn't going to take advantage of his vulnerable state. It took only one session for him to realise he could trust Jack with his everything. Once he succumbed, this truly became his safe place. Or more precisely, Jack was his safe place.

He liked how detailed and simple to follow the orders were. He took off each piece of clothing, folded them with care and put them away as instructed. Then he returned to the cross and stood still, facing it. At the beginning, he had felt awkward standing naked in front of Jack, but now it felt natural.

"You’re doing wonderfully," Jack praised him, positioning himself behind Zhao Zi.  
  
"Thank you, sir." Silly, how he could feel proud of such a small thing, but if Jack said he did well then he did well. He would never deem to question his Dom.

"Now close your eyes for me."

"Yes, sir."

Strong, warm hands found their way to his waist. Zhao Zi shivered as Jack slowly slid them down his body, not in a hurry as he explored it with single-minded determination. Zhao Zi tried not to squirm as a single fingertip traced his spine down to the tailbone, down to his ass, the touch so light it tickled him and made him giggle. Then Jack cupped his ass with both hands and squeezed, turning the giggle into a moan. Zhao Zi arched into it.

He didn't open his eyes to check, but Jack must have knelt down, because next he was tracing the back of Zhao Zi's thighs. And down to his calves, lightly curling his fingers around slender ankles. It was like Jack was examining every inch of him, as if he wanted to make sure there wasn't any new mark on him since the last time they'd done this. It felt possessive. It felt intimate. And it was sensual in a way that would have had him aroused any other night, if only he hadn't experienced such a hellish week.

"Spread your legs, baby boy. With such a beautiful body you have no reason to be shy."

Cheeks painted red after hearing the compliment, Zhao Zi obeyed, spreading his legs and, as expected, Jack started to secure his feet to the cross. Without having to be told Zhao Zi spread his arms too and pressed his palms into the leather-covered wood. Once his ankles were cuffed, Jack rose to do the same with his hands. Zhao Zi felt a load of pressure lift off his shoulders as his Dom secured his wrists into place too, completely restraining him.

"Not too tight?" Jack always asked even though he buckled the cuffs the same way every time. It really was sweet of him. The cuffs were leather, soft and supple and Zhao Zi tugged at them just a bit because he loved the way they closed around his flesh. They weren't flimsy, even with a lot of struggling they would hold him fast.

Cuffed in place, completely naked and helpless, Zhao Zi felt free, liberated. "It's perfect, sir, thank you. This feels good."

There was a chuckle behind him, so close he imagined he could feel Jack's hot breath on his skin. "I haven't yet started, little one." The voice was full of promise. "Now, why don't you tell me more about what’s been bothering you while I pick out a toy for you. But do stay in place." It was framed as a suggestion, but the authority in his voice made it clear it was a command.

"Work," Zhao Zi said, annoyance creeping into his tone. "My new boss is terrible, makes us all work overtime. Doesn't even pay us additionally for it, says we chose this job and if we don't care enough to put the extra hours into it then we're not fit for it. He says we should quit if we’re gonna be such cry babies. It's frustrating. I've been staying late at the precinct, doing paperwork. Paperwork! I chose this job to help people not to fill out forms. It just feels so meaningless sometimes." Taking that off his chest felt nice.

As he talked Zhao Zi also listened to the sounds coming from Jack. Little hums to acknowledge he was listening, yes, but also fingers sliding across canes and whips. Zhao Zi shuddered and craned his neck to look curiously at what Jack was doing.

"Face forward, no moving," Jack's voice was suddenly harsh and Zhao Zi's head snapped back forwards. "What did I say about closing your eyes? Do you crave punishment? Next time you disobey me it’ll be ten strikes with the riding crop." Zhao Zi grimaced and muttered an apology as he closed them again, feeling his face heat. "There's a good boy," Jack continued. “You trust me to choose the best for you, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Try again?"

"I trust you, Jack. _Sir_."

"Good." Jack's voice sounded lower than usual and it made Zhao Zi squirm, excitement filling him. Before Jack appeared into his life Zhao Zi hadn’t known he could feel like this. "Because it sounds like you had an exhausting week and I want to help."

"I'm sorry, sir, it won't happen again."

Zhao Zi kept still as he waited, one reprimand was enough. He still tried to decipher what Jack touched through the sound of fingers sliding across different surfaces, but it was impossible to tell, and when Jack came back Zhao Zi had no idea what to expect. A touch, warm and soft, made him gasp. But it was only Jack's hand, reassuring as it kneaded his shoulders, then moved onto his neck and Zhao Zi couldn't help the little sighs of pleasure. Jack spent a good while working on his tense muscles, kneading and caressing, making Zhao Zi lean back into the touch. Zhao Zi thought this would be enough for the obsessive thoughts to halt, but it wasn't. It only muted them.

"You’re still so fidgety. Don't worry, soon you won't be thinking of anything. You remember your safeword?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then brace yourself. And remember to breathe. I don't want you to count each strike, just tell me if you need to stop." 

_Oh_. So that's how it was going to be. That didn't answer many questions. Had Jack chosen a cane? A whip? Maybe he was going to use his hand? 

"You're still thinking."

"I'm sorry, sir," Zhao Zi said, and let the cross take his full weight as he leaned forwards and braced himself for impact. " _Please._ "

Jack's touch left him and there was nothing for a moment. And then Zhao Zi felt his favourite toy descend on the right side of his upper back. It was the many-tailed suede flogger Zhao Zi had liked during their first official session. It held a sense of security, and as Jack started to rain hits on him Zhao Zi sighed in pleasure and let himself float. It felt pleasant, the force Jack used wasn't meant to hurt, had more of a thud than a sting. Zhao Zi lost count after the tenth strike, the tails descending on his skin felt akin to a very insistent massage, left shoulder, right shoulder, back, ass, thighs, in a seemingly random order to keep him guessing. And then it was over, and Zhao Zi blinked his eyes open, disappointment filling him. No, no, no, he needed _more_ , it wasn't enough. Before he could ask for more Jack stepped in front of him so he could look right at Zhao Zi.

"It's worse than I expected," Jack said and tilted Zhao Zi's face up with a finger under his chin. "Open those gorgeous eyes. That's it." Jack caressed his cheek, a small frown gracing his handsome face. "You're more restless than I thought."

"I know," Zhao Zi admitted. He felt like it was somehow his fault, that what usually worked didn't work now. "It helped dull the thoughts. But it didn't make me stop thinking completely. I'm sorry."

"Did you do something wrong?"

"M-me? I don't think so."

"Then why are you apologizing?" Jack smiled at him and leaned down to place a kiss on his forehead. Zhao Zi had to stop himself from leaning up to chase after his lips. Jack had lovely lips and Zhao Zi knew what they felt like on his skin — on his neck, his forehead, his shoulders, his cheeks. But not his lips. "Don't apologize when you have done nothing wrong. Let's try another thing, yes?"

"I trust you, Jack."

"Then let me choose something else."

"Yes, sir, thank you, sir."

"Now, this is a little bit different than what we usually do," Jack explained, as he came back from selecting another toy. Except there were two. He held them both up for Zhao Zi to inspect. They were two twin floggers, heavy and many-tailed, and the knots on them looked dangerous. Zhao Zi felt himself getting aroused for the first time that night, the thought of all those tails raining down hard on his skin had him shivery and flustered. "I must stress that I expect from you complete stillness. My aim is perfect and there is no danger of permanently harming you _if_ you stay still. But if you move unexpectedly there is the chance of me hitting your spine or kidneys." Jack looked serious, so Zhao Zi nodded and confirmed aloud that he did indeed understand. "Good boy. You are free to refuse, and you can stop anytime you want. Knowing all that, tell me, is it a yes or a no?"

"Yes, please, oh heavens, _yes_ ," Zhao Zi squirmed, eager. Jack looked pleased by the fervent reaction. As a reward for being so good he pressed a kiss to Zhao Zi's cheek before he disappeared from his sight.

"Remember to breathe."

That was the only warning he got along with Jack's reassuring touch — there for a moment and then gone. In its stead came pain — blessed, welcomed. Jack had never used the florentine flogging style with him, which was a method using two floggers and rotating them in a figure of eight, rhythmically striking the skin. And he'd never used heavy floggers like these, so the first few hits knocked the breath out of him.  
  
He reminded himself to breathe. It wasn't that painful really, not at first. The pressure was controlled, but little by little the strength increased. It was almost more than Zhao Zi could handle but it was perfect, and for the first time that night his mind went blank. There was no space for thoughts, not when the sounds of tails hitting skin filled up everything.

He lost track of time, lost track of how many hits he received as they came relentlessly. His back was on fire, his thighs, his ass, everything; his body was alive like an electric wire. And he was painfully hard. He didn't care about anything, not his job, not his boss, nor criminals, or the pressure to do this or that. Just Jack, his sweet, perfect Dom who always gave him what he needed, and the sounds and sensations of the many tails dancing across his skin.

A lovely, hazy feeling enveloped Zhao Zi and he felt like nothing could touch him. When he was in this room, with only Jack, what could bother him? Nothing. All he could do was groan with each strike and let Jack give it to him. It was good, it was painful, and most of all, it obliterated any thought until there was only blessed mist.

He thought he heard Jack say something but he was too drunk on the feeling to be able to understand the words, much less give any kind of answer. He did try to reply, but his mouth felt like cotton. Gentle hands cupped and lifted his face, and when Zhao Zi opened his eyes, he saw concerned brown eyes. When had Jack stopped flogging him? It felt like fire still coursed the entire length of his body. Zhao Zi smiled as everything started to get back into focus.

"Mm," he hummed, unable to say much else. He hoped it was enough to express his contentment. He was no longer hard, he noticed belatedly, but that didn't matter. Nothing but Jack's touch mattered and the way he looked at Zhao Zi.

"Zhao Zi, baby? Back with me?"

"Yes."

"You did so well, sweetheart. Had me worried for a moment when I asked if you needed to use your safeword and you didn't say a thing."

"I'm okay. I really did well?"

"You made me very proud." Jack's thumbs caressed his cheeks, and he was smiling. It was the most breathtaking sight. Did Jack know the kind of perfect smile he had? Zhao Zi wanted to kiss it again and again. "You enjoyed that?"

"Yes. Thank you, sir."

"Are you in pain?"

"A bit. It burns. But in a good way, I think."

"Okay. Do you need to use your safeword?"

"No, sir."  
  
"Then let us continue."

"Thank you, sir. Please."

"Let's get you off this thing and into bed, hm?"

Jack uncuffed him and lifted him in his arms. He carried Zhao Zi to the bed, placing him carefully in the center. Zhao Zi lay on his back, eyes closed, just breathing and enjoying the feeling of peace. His mind was calm and he could fall asleep like this.

"Sit up," Jack ordered and Zhao Zi forced his body up. Jack opened a water bottle and passed it to him. When Zhao Zi only blinked at it and didn't reach for it, Jack put it to his lips and tipped it. "Drink." Zhao Zi did, taking a few sips. Once Jack was satisfied, he put the bottle on the floor and Zhao Zi collapsed back on the bed.

"It'll be more comfortable on your stomach," Jack noted. Naturally the whole back of Zhao Zi's body felt like it was burning, but it somehow felt pleasant. Like a scalding bath. But he forced himself to roll around on his stomach because his Dom suggested that, and he should listen to him. Jack always had his best interests in mind.

"Are you sleepy?" Jack asked. He was somewhere doing something again but Zhao Zi wasn't concerned enough to try and see. "You look like you're about to fall asleep. No more thoughts, I trust?"

"Mm. No thoughts, head empty," Zhao Zi slurred. "Thank you, Jack."

"Anything for my baby boy." Jack was back on the bed, and he straddled the back of Zhao Zi's legs. "Your skin has turned a pretty red. Do you know how lovely it looks?" Jack placed one of his palms on Zhao Zi's ass cheek and hummed. "So hot."

"As in sexy or temperature-wise?"

Jack lightly slapped his ass cheek and Zhao Zi yelped. It was a light slap, almost a tap, but to his oversensitive skin it still came as a shock. "Don't be cheeky. Colour?"

"Green."

"Very well. Since you've been such a good boy I'll help soothe the pain. Feel free to fall asleep anytime."

"Mm, 'key," Zhao Zi mumbled, already half asleep.

The scent of lavender filled the air and then Zhao Zi felt an ice cold sensation on his ass. His first thought was that it actually was ice, but it was instead some kind of lotion. It warmed up quickly as Jack started massaging it into his skin with especially gentle touches. It indeed soothed him, as his Dom had promised. Jack worked on his thighs next, and then made his way to Zhao Zi's back. By the time Jack reached his shoulders Zhao Zi had dozed off.

Zhao Zi didn't know how much later he awakened, but he was warm and safe, tucked into Jack's arms. A blanket covered them both and Jack was asleep. Zhao Zi knew he should panic — he wasn't supposed to stay longer than what he paid for. But he felt too comfortable to move, much less worry. So he closed his eyes again and drifted off once more. He'd leave the worrying for later.

The second time Zhao Zi woke up, Jack was awake. He was gazing at Zhao Zi, still cradling him to his chest.

"Good morning," Jack said, smiling.

"Good morning," Zhao Zi answered. It was the best kind of morning. He wanted to wake up to Jack's smiling face every day. "Wait, morning? Oh, no. I stayed the whole night?"

"You did," Jack didn't look upset, but rather grinned. "I'm glad you had a good night's sleep. I think you needed that more than the session."

"It was thanks to the session I was able to sleep like this," Zhao Zi replied. He sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"Why?" Jack frowned. "I told you, didn't I? I said feel free to fall asleep. I gave you my permission, so what did you do wrong?"

Zhao Zi blinked. "Oh." Actually, Jack had indeed given him permission. "But I paid for—"

"Doesn't matter. Once the time is up and I'm off work, I can do whatever I want with my own time. And I wanted to hold you as you slept. Problem?"

Zhao Zi blushed and shook his head. Of course he didn't have a problem with Jack holding him. "No problem. Just confusion."

"And why is that?"  
  
"I should be asking you why, Jack." Zhao Zi hesitated and then just went for it. "Why did you let me sleep here? Why did you want to stay with me? I'm just a client."

"Can I kiss you?" Jack asked instead of answering, surprising Zhao Zi with the sudden question. 

Huh? "What?" Zhao Zi said aloud.

"Can I kiss you? I know that's not allowed, but technically you aren't my client right now," Jack explained. "And I’ve wanted to kiss you for ages."

Feeling his face flush Zhao Zi gave a nod. Jack seemed to have waited just for that because as soon as Zhao Zi gave him his consent, he attacked with lips and teeth and tongue, like a starved animal. Zhao Zi moaned at the ferocity, head spinning. Jack's kiss was deep and intense but then it gentled, became sweeter and slower until it turned into soft short pecks that made Zhao Zi giggle.

Jack was smiling when he pulled back. He had such beautiful peach blossom eyes. They looked attractive and seductive even when he wasn't smiling, but when he was, Zhao Zi's heart went mad with longing. "Little one, do you know how long I’ve wanted to kiss you? I’ve almost violated the rules of this establishment a hundred times because you’re so cute and tempting."

Okay, so maybe Zhao Zi was blushing again. "If you wanted to, you should have! I've been dying."

Jack chuckled. "I've been the one suffering." He kissed Zhao Zi again and rolled them over, pressing him into the bed, and ground their hips together, making both of them groan. "I've wanted you since the first time I saw you. Is this okay? Do you want to?"

Zhao Zi whimpered, grabbed Jack's ass and rutted against him. "If you stop I will die, are you ready to be responsible for someone's death?"

Jack laughed and kissed his brow soothingly. "You are so sexy and cute," he found Zhao Zi's lips again, smiling and kissing him and all the while moving against him in the most delicious way. Zhao Zi held onto Jack and tried to match his rhythm, pleasure taking over his every breath and every thought. Jack was kissing him, Jack who he had fantasized about, _craved._ Jack was finally kissing him and getting him off like he did in his fantasies, but it was even better because it was real. Zhao Zi let his mind wander a bit, imagining what it would be like if Jack fucked him, if he spread him open and filled him completely, maybe he would keep Zhao Zi immobile by the wrists and kiss him until Zhao Zi couldn't take a breath, on the verge of orgasm and struggling to breathe.

It didn't take them long to reach climax, still kissing, sloppily now, saliva escaping past their lips. It would be gross if it weren't so hot, the way Jack shuddered and fell apart, the sounds that he made, low and raspy. They held each other after, sweaty and still panting.

Zhao Zi could lie there for the rest of time if he was allowed to. There was just one thing nagging at him. "Jack? I need to ask. This... was it just a one time thing, or?"  
  
"Oh! Right. I didn't answer your previous question." Jack remembered. "The answer is: I like you. And I would like to get to know you better, as a person. Take you out on a date maybe."

"A date? That sounds nice." So it wasn't just a one time thing! Zhao Zi's chest filled with happiness.

"Fantastic!" Jack's smile was blinding. "We're not allowed to date our clients and that's why I've been trying to stop myself from asking you out. But it's too late now. I got a taste of this little cutie and I can't go back."  
  
Zhao Zi grinned. "Good. But why does everyone call me cutie? You know my name, you can use it!"  
  
Jack's eyes narrowed. "Everyone calls you cutie? Who? When? Where?"  
  
"Calm down," Zhao Zi snickered. "Are you jealous?"  
  
"Of course not! I am only curious about my future boyfriend, am I not allowed to?"  
  
"...Future boyfriend? I only agreed to a date."  
  
"You can't blame me for planning ahead."  
  
Zhao Zi didn't have the heart to protest, and he didn't want to either. Another thought occurred to him then. "So does this mean you can't accept me as a client anymore?"

"That's right, I'm not allowed to date clients. But that just means you won't have to pay for this. And that you're definitely allowed to touch me in any way you want from now on, in fact, please do."  
  
Zhao Zi laughed and did just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment. <3  
> For anyone who doesn't know [this](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/a8/cc/96/a8cc96d3d5ac3f4b02510563afe9ddcc.jpg) is what a st.andrew's cross looks like. ^_^  
> I want to thank my beta [skuldchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skuldchan/pseuds/skuldchan) who did such an amazing job, and so quick too! I don't think this fic would have seen the light of day without their help huhuhu, so thank you sm! ♥️


End file.
